Fable: The Journey Storyline
Fifty years after Albion was saved from the terrible threat of The Crawler, Albion has entered a period of relative stability. The unfortunate disappearance of the Hero of Brightwall and the apparent lack of an heir to Archon's Bloodline, however, leave Albion open for an invasion from ancient evils that have coveted the land for millenia. With the darkness looming, and with no Heroes rising to meet the challenge, one will have to be made. Peaceful Days The journey begins peacefully as a tribe of Dwellers plan their annual migration from the increasingly-dangerous northern Edgelands to Shalefields, the northern frontier of Albion. Katlan, the leader of this particular tribe, is overseeing his tribe when he realizes that his old friend, Gabriel, is missing once again. Frustrated, the older Dweller ventures to the off-road forest of Kerr's Halt, where he finds Gabriel caring for his beloved horse, Seren. Angry at his friend for slowing down the group and pretending to be a Hero, Katlan forces Gabriel to mount up on Seren, accompanying him through the initial part of the massive road known as the Albion Way. It is during this initial ride that the duo notice a massive storm brewing over the Tattered Spire. Impressed with Gabriel's riding and confident in his skill, Katlan heads back to the front of the convoy, awaiting Gabriel's safe return. While Gabriel does catch up with the rest of the Dwellers, his careless nature results in him drifting off to sleep. Waking up after a short nap, the young Dweller is horrified when he realizes that when he dozed off, the rest of the convoy carried off without him. Riding Seren through the now-raging storm, Gabriel manages to catch up to the group at the massive bridge known as Reaver's Reach, but fails to reach them in time before a lightning bolt strikes the bridge, destroying it and cutting him off. Katlan calls out to Gabriel to take the old abandoned road through Miremoor, reassuring his friend that he can make it before returning to his duty overseeing the convoy. Alone and frustrated, Gabriel realizes he has no choice but to follow Katlan's suggestion. Fateful Meeting Journeying through the forest of Fairwood as the storm rages, Gabriel is shocked when he comes across an old, blinded seer that begs for his aid. While initially cowering at the stranger's request, especially after noticing an approaching force that is slowly killing all nearby life, he sets aside his fears when the stranger calls him by name. Racing out of Fairwood with the strange force right behind them, the group manages to escape into an intricate series of caves, but Gabriel's horse endured some damage on the way. When Theresa notes that the horse has been poisoned by the attack, Gabriel begs her to do something that will heal his lifelong companion, to which Theresa replies there is something in the tunnel that could heal the animal. Venturing into the ancient Spirit Chambers of the Old Kingdom, Gabriel sees a vision of Albion's impending doom at the hands of the malevolent force, the Corruption, before being rewarded with a pair of gauntlets similar to those used by the Hero of Brightwall. Using their Will power to heal Seren, his comfort turns to horror as it dawns upon him that the gauntlets cannot be removed. Begging Theresa for help, Theresa admits that the gauntlets could be removed if they retrieved a Willstone within the massive forest of Thorndeep. Although Gabriel is unhappy about having to venture to the deadly forest, he realizes he has no choice. Using the gauntlets to fight through the tunnels, now infested with rockmites, Gabriel and Theresa travel to Thorndeep. Renewed Purpose Approaching the massive forest, Gabriel is forced to venture on foot when he realizes a series of hobbe forts block their path further inward. Fighting through the abandoned gold mines, Gabriel meets a local woodsman named Fergus and frees him from the hobbes. Grateful, the woodsman decides to invite Theresa and Gabriel to his home in the abandoned village of Woodseed, but the group is attacked by balverines. Fighting them off with a combination of firepower and Will, the trio is nevertheless forced to flee when The Devourer, the creature that attacked Theresa in Fairwood, comes upon the group. Once again fleeing for their lives, Fergus guides his new friends to The Forge of Fire, a temple of the Enlightened where the Willstone of Blaze is located. While Gabriel sees to passing the trials and puzzles of the temple, Fergus buries the recently recovered remains of his wife, Peg. Unfortunately, the Devourer catches up with the group again, intent on not letting Theresa escape. Easily disabling Gabriel, the desperate Dweller called upon a frightened Fergus to aid him in his hour of need. Setting aside the fear that saw him abandon his wife to the balverines years ago, Fergus charges the Devourer, giving Gabriel the opportunity to destroy the creature. However, the effort comes at the cost of the woodsman's life. Mourning the loss of his friend, Gabriel admits to Theresa that he no longer wants to remove the gauntlets, now determined to aid Albion in its time of need. Crossing the River Having reached the dangerous hills of Miremoor at last, Gabriel and Theresa stop along the road to notice the wreckage of a huge caravan of carts, burning on the open road. During their investigation, the duo come across a survivor, a farm girl named Betty. Recalling that hobbes attacked the caravan, the sympathetic Gabriel lets Betty join them in their attempt to cross the Ironwash River in an effort to reunite her with her father. Grateful, Betty guides the Dweller through the haunted lands known as the Fallen Fen after collecting the second Willstone, where Gabriel fights off hollow men along with the ghosts of members of the Albion Royal Army. Lighting the great beacon within the fortress of Stonehaven, the beacon banishes the hollow men, frees the soldiers from their eternal duty, and let's Gabriel continue to Sable's Crossing. Blasting his way through the bridge at the disgust of the unscrupulous toll keeper, Gabriel fights through the hobbes occupying the great Northward Fort before camping at the abandoned watchtower known as the Far Watch. Resting at the camp, Betty and Gabriel admit their feelings for each other before being interrupted by Theresa, which results in Betty allegedly getting more firewood. Unfortunately, their peaceful rest is interrupted by the second of The Corruptor's lieutenants, a creature called The Temptress. Kidnapping Betty, Gabriel gives a desperate chase up the Whitespire Mountains before being lead to The Shattered Prism and the final Willstone, where Gabriel finds Betty unharmed. Claiming the Willstone, Betty confronts Gabriel, revealing she was actually the Temptress the entire time. Engaging in a battle of wills, the overconfident Temptress is defeated by the Dweller, who helps Theresa back on the cart before moving to complete their journey. Completing the Journey Journeying west into the Echo Hills, Theresa and Gabriel continue to fight their desperate battle against the growing armies of the Corruptor. It is there that the two heroes find a mortally wounded Katlan, who Gabriel protects from an encroaching balverine attack. After the creatures are defeated, Katlan finally admits the existence of Heroes upon witnessing Gabriel's abilities firsthand before passing away. Newly determined to save Albion from the Corruption, Gabriel enters the canyons of Deepgorge, fighting through the great industrial town of Bastion before arriving at their destination, the beach called Kraken's Jaw. With the Corruptor's army fast approaching, Theresa finally reveals that she only has the power to teleport two people to the Spire, leaving Seren to the Corruption. Initially furious at the prospect of abandoning his lifelong friend, Seren herself nudges Gabriel on to complete the journey before defiantly charging into the Corruption herself. Watching Seren disappear, Gabriel takes Theresa's hand and is teleported to the ancient and all-powerful tower. There, as the Corruptor relishes in his imminent invasion and domination of Albion, Gabriel is forced to complete one last task – to channel the light through Theresa, driving the creature back as Theresa makes one, final wish. Escaping into the heart of The Spire, Gabriel is teleported off the doomed tower mere seconds before it is violently destroyed, apparently claiming the lives of both Theresa and the Corruptor. Walking the beaches of Kraken's Jaw, a pensive Gabriel reflects on the journey and his new duty to protect Albion from any future threats before coming across Theresa's blindfold, left lying in the sand. Finally, Gabriel turns and is revealed to be newly blinded, just as Theresa had been, before adorning the blindfold of The Seer. Category:Fable: The Journey